Clothing hangers are well known in the art. It is desirable to have clothing hangers with a relatively thin width, so that a large number of hangers can fit in a given length of hanging rod. Additionally, a thinner width means that less material is used to make the hanger, creating cost savings in manufacturing, shipping and storing the hangers. However, a hanger with a thin width almost always bends more easily when a heavy item is hung on it and/or can create undesirable crease lines in the clothing hanging on them.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.